Blood and Fire
by annmariegrace
Summary: My first fic so be gentle. Rated M for violence, male on male sexuality, and debauchery. Sebastian and Ciel return to modern London to claim the city as their own. Blood, pain, fire and death travel in their wake. Who can survive?
1. Prolouge

Blood and Fire.

A sallow looking blonde stood amidst the ruined walls of a bygone mansion. Violet eyes perused the decayed walls, almost seeing its former grandeur. He sighed heavily wondering again why he was so enamored with this crumbling ruin. For nearly a year he made the trek from his flat in London to this lonely piece of property as if drawn by a magnet. He couldn't understand the attraction. Perhaps it was the dreams? Strange half remembered visions of a time long past. Sighing again, the young man known as Alexander slowly picked his way through the ruins and back to the main road. With a final glance back, questions swirling in his head, Alex made his way home.

Red, always red. Blood and sinew and bone. A perfect medley. Paint the town RED. Green eyes flash maniacally, a blood curdling laugh nearly drowned out by the roar of the chainsaw. One more life snuffed out by the reaper known as Grell Sutcliff. Death was his business and business was always good. Coming down from his blood high, the scarlet haired man removed his glasses to clean off a bit of filth. Realisticly, his reapings didn't have to be this messy. He could do it the easy way like the others, making it look accidental or natural. But honestly, where was the fun in that? That probably why he always got the messy jobs. The ones nobody else wanted. Yes give the messy ones to the freak with the blood-lust. Let the office screw up do the murders. But secretly, in his heart of hearts, Grell was growing tired of the blood and violence. He was starting to realize that red was no longer his favorite.

Two pairs of wine colored eyes surveyed the sleeping city below. The heady mixture of smells that only a city such as this could posses assaulted their senses. London, their London. It had been so long since they had walked it streets and savored its delights. Evil grins spread across sharp fanged mouths. A look of longing and hunger crossed their faces. Yes London, the would feast here again. This time though, no contracts, no restrictions. The slightly shorter blue haired boy lept from their perch, landing softly on the pavement below. Looking up he waved at his raven haired companion and took off into the bustle of the city. Shaking his dark head his eyes followed the boy momentarily before heading off in the opposite direction. Yes there was much to do before they feasted. London, their London, their empire. Blood would flow like wine and hapless souls would line up in ecstasy just to be devoured by them.

It was in the air, surrounding him. Malice and blood and carnage. The city was going to be a very amusing place to be for a while. Soft giggles escaped his lips as he imagined what was to come. Demons were in the city again. That could only be trouble, fun entertaining trouble that could rip London asunder. His silver head shook with mirth. The ancient legendary reaper relished the smell of blood lust in the air a moment more, before returning to his shop. He was going to be a very busy undertaker very soon. Must make all the necessary preparations.


	2. Chapter 1

*****I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Promise this chapter will be longer. Bear with me cause I'm thinking this thing is gonna be a doozy.*****

Chapter 1

One hundred plus years ago a boy named Ciel Phantomhive ruled London's underworld with a ferocity that garnered him the name "The Queens Guard Dog". With his contracted demon butler at his side, he gained power, respect and powerful enemies. Then that boy died and became a demon due to a cruel twist of fate. Now over a century has passed and the Earl of Phantomhive has returned with Sebastian in tow to reclaim London for his own.

Never had a demon such as Ciel existed. Retaining the cool aloofness he perfected in his human life, he gained a level of barbarity and viscous pleasure in his kills. He consumed his victims purely for the sake of consumption. To feel the power he had over them. Whatever emotions such as guilt or remorse faded from him and all that was left was a snarling beast with the face of a child. Now back in London, Ciel set out to reclaim what was once his. The first order of business, procure his old home no matter what. He left that task to the ever capable Sebastian. It was easy enough, using money stolen from their victims over the years. To date Ciel and Sebastian were richer than ever before thanks to Ciel's impeccable business sense.

For Sebastian, he found his little demon Lord uncouth. Lacking even the barest of civility, it was sometimes all the raven haired butler could do to keep from destroying the brat. Yes Sebastian's life now consisted of seething hate, barely contained restraint, and ceaseless mundane orders per Ciel's whim. Not a day went by that the demon did not curse the contract which gave rise to his little monstrosity of a lord. Now as Sebastian set about rebuilding the Phantomhive home, did he allow himself the slightest hope of a reprieve from his devilish master.

Elsewhere in London's back alley ways Ciel was polishing off the soul of his latest victim. A pretty little blonde thing that vaguely reminded Ciel of his old fiance, Lizzie. The bluenette always took extra pleasure in ripping apart those who reminded him of the past. Hunger satiated, Ciel took to the streets again intent on finding the one person in all London who could tell him all about his city over the past century. After nearly two hours he found it. A small shabby little funeral parlor. Pushing the door open, the little child demon realized not much had changed in the time gone by.

"He he, knew I smelled demon in the air. What bring you to my humble shop, Little Earl he he," the Undertaker said giggling softly.

"Information, as always you giggling buffoon," Ciel growled out menacingly.

"Then you know my price li..." Before Undertaker could finish however, Ciel leaps upon the partition separating them and grabbed the silver haired reaper by the throat. A fierce growl erupted from Ciel and he shook the Undertaker.

"No, you fool, you will answer me or you will pay the price," He threatened. Undertaker smiled a broad grin and from nowhere produced his death scythe which he plunged into the demon child's back mercilessly. Ciel roared in pain and leapt away. The wound wouldn't kill, but Undertaker had made his point. He wouldn't be dominated by a mere brat.

"It seems you paid the price after all, Little Earl. What information do you require?"

Ciel straightened and glared at the former reaper a moment before answering. "How many reapers are in London now and how likely would it be that they try to interrupt my plans." He said cutting straight to the point.

"Well now, hehe, what plans could those be, Lord Phantomhive?"

"That concerns me only, blithering fool. Answer me."

"Sadly, little Lord, as to how many reapers there are, I cant truly say. Hehe. But rest assured if you try causing mischief here, you will be bound to meet one or two. I would take care to go unnoticed for a while if I were you, sonny. Hehe." Undertaker said the words carefully only emphasizing the need to go unnoticed.

"I see, that's troubling. I'll go now, I have things to do. Fare well fool." Ciel turned to leave the shop but the Undertaker made a small noise behind him. "Yes,"

"One last thing, my little demon Earl, if perchance you need more information, go else where. As much as I would love to fit you in one of my pretty little coffins, I would hate to dirty my humble little shop with you blood when I take your filthy demon head." Undertaker said in a low threatening tone, his black eyes now showing beneath his heavy silver fringe, his mouth twisted into a hard sneer. A derisive snicker escaped his lips as Ciel looked at him with contempt.

"Is that so, old friend. We shall see..." with a withering glance Ciel turned and left. He headed out of town to find how far Sebastian has come with procuring his old home.


	3. Chapter 2

*****I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Wow, its kinda hard to write Undertaker being all serious and stuff. Well here I go again. WARNING WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD! This is the first time I've wrote any thing yaoi. If its not right, let me know o.k.! Read and enjoy.*****

Chapter 2

A dull ache throbbed where Undertaker had stabbed the blue haired demon. Silently Ciel cursed the reaper as he sped towards Sebastian's demon aura. _Damed giggling idiot. He will pay for that insult, _Ciel silently swore. Thanks to that bloody Undertaker, he was in s foul mood. _Oh well, I'll just take it out on Sebastian. _After a few more minutes, Ciel finally found Sebastian in front of the fully restored Phantomhive Manor.

"Humph, it looks wrong, Sebastian. Why?" Ciel spat out knowing he was lying to the raven haired demon. Why show praise to some one forced to serve him for all eternity.

"My apologies, My Lord, but it is exactly as it was over a century ago. Though I did take it upon myself to add all the modern amenities." Sebastian ground out to the petulant little brat. Damed this contract. He would give his left eye to be rid of the bastard. "My Lord, do I smell blood?" Sebastian smirked.

"The Undertaker got a little frisky and its put me in a most foul mood. Lets go inside, I wish to amuse myself." Ciel said smoothly. Sebastian groaned inwardly. He was sure to be in for an uncomfortable night. Inside Ciel simply said "Bedroom."

Moments later Ciel had Sebastian stripped naked and tethered to a bed in the north wing. "Sebastian, Undertaker hurt me," the child whined. "It hurt bad. Make it feel better." He grinned evilly to the older man. Ciel stripped to his underpants and mounted the bigger demons chest. From next to the bed, Ciel took one of his favorite toys, a small broad bladed knife and used it to stroke Sebastian's cheek. A malicious look stole over the boys face and he jabbed the blade into the fleshy part of his cheek. Sebastian grunted in pain but fell silent. Why give the little monster the satisfaction of knowing it hurt. Blood trickled down from the wound and Ciel liked it like mothers milk. Purring, Ciel took his little knife and methodically began to carve into Sebastian's chest. Blood flowed from the livid demon freely as Ciel played in it like a child at the sea shore. Luckily he tired of the knife quickly and reached for another toy. Laughing gleefully, sounding like a maniac, he eyed the new instrument with satisfaction. A long thick rod made of oak. Ciel took it into both hand brandishing it like a club and smashed it into Sebastian's temple. More laughter issued from the deranged child as he took to beating Sebastian up and down his body. Finally, panting slightly Ciel got off his butler and walked slowly around so that he was facing his massive cock.. Ciel took the limp member into his small hands and began to caress it. Sebastian became quite erect due to Ciel's ministrations, much to his chagrin. "Hmm you like this, yes Sebastian?" Ciel cooed seductively as he began to lick his shaft from base to tip. Finally Ciel put the whole thing in his mouth and sucked greedily. The butler groaned involuntarily as he felt himself come closer to a climax in Ciel's little mouth. Just before he finished, Ciel took his little phallic tool and shoved it dry into Sebastian's unready hole. His eyes turned a violent shade of red as he roared in pain. Death glared at the little blue haired demon as he pumped the oaken dildo in and out of the older demon. Laughing again, Ciel purred "Oh Sebastian doesn't that feel so good," as he pumped the tool harder and more violently into Sebastian ignoring his throbbing swollen cock. After what felt like hours to the poor raven haired butler, Ciel grew tired of the dildo. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief as it was removed from his sore hole. "Humph, now I'm really horny," Ciel pouted. He climbed onto Sebastian again and thrust his small penis into the others face. "Suck it," he demanded. Disgusted He took the erect member in to his mouth and sucked and licked until his master came. "Swallow," Ciel ordered. He did as told, hating himself and hating his master more. "Hmm that was fun." Ciel hopped off and left the room, leaving the butler bound, throbbing and seething.

"Well now, this is just perfect. Little wretch. The least he could have done was finish me off as well."


End file.
